1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to printing systems. More specifically, this invention relates to a system wherein a control or hot zone of floating width is utilized for preparing text such that desired quality is obtained upon later justification.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art there are any number of margin control systems as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,245,614; 3,483,527; 3,631,957; 3,676,853; and 3,757,921. Of these U.S. Pat. No. 3,245,614 is considered representative of the closest known prior art.
Portions of this patent relate to type composing wherein a determination is made as to the number of escapement units to be added to the spaces in order to justify a line. To begin with, character codes and space codes are generated in the consecutive order in which they are to appear in printed text. There is a measuring of the product of the spaces and a maximum expansion constant. The line deficit is determined by using a minimum expansion constant for each generated space. There is a continuous compare of the deficit with a function of the product until the function exceeds the deficit. Then, the generating of character and space codes is terminated. Thereafter, the characters and spaces are repeated with space expansion when necessary.
With the subject system there is no need for determining a function of a product, nor a continuous compare of a deficit with either the product or a function of the product. A comparison of the product only takes place after the residue is equal to, or less than, 36 units. In essence, this patent is really directed toward justification and how it is accomplished per se, rather than providing an operator with a zone indication denoting that printing can be terminated and a justification solution of high quality will result. That is, the subject patent is directed toward determining the amount of space expansion for justification rather than determining that a desired space size will not be exceeded on later justification.
The second mentioned patent above is directed toward hyphenation. The third patent is also directed toward hyphenation a well as the selection of the last space falling within a zone. The fourth patent relates to a control zone intermediate the left and right margins for automatically determining when line endings are to be preserved or lines are to be justified. The last mentioned patent above is directed toward the elimination of hyphenation decisions through forcing the last space to fall within the zone.